The victors Games
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: Previously called The Hunger Games but I uploaded it to my backup account. Jack and Donna Have already won the games but when capital change the rules they're forced to go back. Jack despises the capital because he lost his one true love in the arena. Kick will be in it! It's just not endgame
1. Chapter 1

**Victors**

**Sloan Jennings and Brody Carlson District 1.**

**Jerry Martinez and Grace West District 2.**

**Kai Brewer and Lindsay Hargreaves District 3.**

**Brad Wolf and Mika Khan District 4 **

**Stacey Wiseman and Carson Hunter District 5**

**Ricky Weaver and Heather Clarke District 6.**

**Frank Bickle and Kelsey Harris District 7.**

**Erica Straffman and Brett Jones District 8.**

**Tinka and Gunther Hessenheffer District 9.**

**Ally Dawson and Austin Moon District 10.**

**Arthur Turner and Claire Swarthmore District 11.**

**Jack Brewer and Donna Tobin District 12.**

**Jack POV.**

I stand at reaping, feeling the pain of which ever person gets reaped, the short but sharp goodbyes of loved ones.

The blaring of the cannon, every night attempting to wipe the blood off your hands, being stabbed, punched, kicked.

And being molded into a _murderer..._

An announcement blasts throughout the speakers "A change has been made, for the 75th annual hunger games, the tributes must be a victor from a previous game"

My feet give out, I collide with the dusty floor.

My breathing becoming werid, I can't.

I can't go back.

I can't be in that arena.

I can't.

I barely made it.

Against other victors! Who are probably better than me.

I feel the peace keepers drag me onto the stage, I look blankly at my shoes.

Only too people won from our district me and Donna Tobin.

I won two years ago, and she won last year.

"Ladies first " Rudy Gillespie announces awkwardly picking the only name from the bowl "Donna Tobin"

I glance up at the strawberry blonde, tears in her massive green eyes.

"And The gentleman, Jackson Brewer". Rudy says giving me a sad smile, over my time in the games me and Rudy bonded very closely he was like my other dad.

I face Donna and shake her hand, she gives me a broken smile as a tear escapes her face, my heart breaks for the girl. She only survived because there was a massive flash flood made by the game makers and she was hid safely in a secure tree.

The peacemakers drag us away.

"Wait! Can't I say goodbye!" I yell when I realize there taking us pass, the rooms where friends and families say goodbye to there loved one's who's been reaped.

The peacemakers Don't say anything but continue to drag us onto the train.

Donna yelps as they knee her back for crying.

I resist the urge to help her out, I shrug there grip of me as I enter the train.

"Jack, Donna" Rudy states sadly as he sips his mango wine, only the capital will be able to even smell a mango let alone have mango wine.

Only one good thing about the entire experience, is the food.

The massive courses, properly cooked meat, exotic sauces.

"I'm going to die" Donna mumbles wiping her tears from her face.

Me and Rudy exchange a look before looking helplessly at the girl.

"See you can't even lie to make me feel better!" She cries before sitting on the sofa, I hesitantly sit next to her.

"Donna. I promise I'm not letting you die" I say removing her hair from her face.

"What if you're plan works and we end up being the final two, I can't kill you"

I look down "Honestly I don't know what is going to happen but I'm your ally okay"

Donna nods a smile that painting her features "Okay, Thank you Jack"

I flash her a fake smile before she goes into her room which is directly across from Mine.

Last time I was here, I was with Kim Crawford.

I actually fell in love with her, and everyone knew it.

I was just getting us some food with a snare I set up, I turned my back for a minute.

Then a loud scream echoed my ears.

_*F__lashback*_

_I smile as I see a rabbit caught in my snare, me and Kim will actually eat food tonight! _

_"JACK!" A girl screams, my blood runs cold._

_"KIM!" I scream back knowing full well that the careers can probably hear me._

_"AHHHHHHH!" Kim screams again, my stomach hurts its churning that much out of worry._

_I stop in my tracks, there she is her once tanned face completely white with a pained expression, a sword in her stomach._

_I rush towards her gripping her hand "Shh, I'm hear Kimmy"_

_"Jack" She grunts before screaming in pain "W-Win for me"_

_I shake my head tears falling down my face "Don't say that! You just need some sponsers"_

_"I'm going to die..." Kim pants before letting out a strangled sob._

_"Please don't!" I sob, Kim smiles at me._

_"Sing for me Jackie" She whispers._

_I nod "Anytime for you Kim,_

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your power shine_

_Turn back time_

_Heal what's been hurt_

_Bring back what once was mine-"7 I stop there because the blonde beauty begins coughing up blood onto me._

_I close my eyes knowing this is it "Kim, I love you"_

_"I love...I love you too". She says before her grip on my hand become limp, her breathing becomes really low._

_And loud cannon confirms the girl of my dreams, is no longer on this earth._

_I kiss her forehead before sobbing loudly rocking her in my arms._

_*End of Flashback*_

"JACK!" A voice shouts making me gasp loudly my breathing heavy, I feel someone hold my hand.

I look around the room and see that I'm led on the floor, Donna next to me holding my hand with Rudy holding a wet cloth on my forehead.

"Wha-What happened?" I ask sitting up panting.

"You had a panic attack" Rudy explains.

I nod "whenever I think About her, the panic attacks start"

"It wasn't your fault Jack" The girl infront of me says placing a hand onto my shoulder I roughly remove it.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I bark storming into my room, I collapse into the comfy bed.

The doors open, Rudy stands there.

"Kim wouldn't be proud"

I grab my lamp and smash it as his head but he dodges just in time "Don't talk about her!"

"Oh Jack, your not the boy I met"

I roll my eyes "Whatever Rudy"

"Give the girl a break though"

I snort "She's going to die, she'll be one of the first"

I jump as a knife flies into the room just missing my head as it collides with the wall "Trust me I won't be one of the first" Donna says walking into the room a smirk plastered on her face.

"Where was that in the arena?" Rudy asks in awe.

"I changed in there"

"Well everyone does princess you turn into a murderer, an evil disgusting vile human being so much that your barley human anymore" I hiss.

"I actually thought you were nice" Donna says before shaking her head and leaving my room.

"You need allies and that girl is one of the nice ones and you couldn't even keep her as an ally for more than one day" Rudy says before leaving my room, I shake my head before placing my hands on my face.

I slowly stand up and walk into the lounging area, Donna, Rudy and some woman called Marge who's kind of like a mentor she helps us with our appearance and attitude towards the audience to help get sponsors. Anyways there all watching the reaping i sit down next to Donna without saying a word.

The real threats are the pervious carers:

**Frank Bickle **

**Erica Straffman **

**Carson Hunter **

**Arthur Turner **

**Ricky Weaver **

**Kai Brewer **

**Lindsay Hargreaves **

Eddie Miller the host of the hunger games comes onto the screen, he has a bright blue wig on with fake orange eyelashes.

Typical Capital clothing...

"Okay we have Ty Waters current head gamemaker of the hunger games" Eddie announces making the audience go wild.

"Pleasure to be here Eddie" Ty says flashing a smile making some of the girls squeal.

I gently tap Donna's thigh "You don't think he's good looking do you?"

The strawberry blonde giggles "Dude! He's ancient"

I let out a small laugh before turning back to the screen.

"So Ty who is the favorite to win?" Eddie asks.

I hesitantly hunch forward "Well we have a few, there's Sloan Jennings, Brody Carlson and the ladies favorite is Jack Brewer"

I blink heat slightly rising to my cheeks as Rudy claps me on the back.

"And as it pains me too say, who's the least favorite?" Eddie asks sadly.

"Well Donna Tobin and Claire Swarthmore"

I look over at Donna who's got her eyes shut, I reach over her to give her some sort of comfort but she stands up and bolts to her room.

"You need to help her out" Marge says.

I blink "Why?"

"Because you're favorite and she's least favorite, you need to convince people that your best friends or something" She explains.

I nod "I'll go talk to her"

Rudy nods "Okay"

I go into Donna's room, she's currently staring at the ceiling.

"I'm going to help you out" I say, the girl slowly sits up and looks at me.

"How?"

"We need to act like we're best friends, be funny make people root for us"

"Sorry for what I said earlier" The strawberry blonde says softly.

A small smile graces my lips "I was kind of an ass"

She giggles "That you were Jackson Brewer"

"We have our interview tonight" I say making her face drop.

"We haven't even done our trials or scores"

"They're judging it off last time, Ty just wants us in that arena"

"Last time I got 5!" Donna Cries.

I smirk "Trust me that knife throwing wasn't a five, last time I got 11 but you can use this to your advantage call it a surprise weapon"

She nods "Your right! If we weren't going to die I'd definitely try and become best friends with you"

"Hey! Don't talk like that who knows, we could outplay capital"

"If only" Donna says fidgeting with her white dress.

"I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you" I say gently moving her chin up with my fingers.

"And I promise I'll kill for you"

I flinch at the choice of her words but I was promising the same thing but not using my words as bluntly.

There's a knock a group of stylists take me away to get ready for the interview.

"Remember me Brewer?" A familiar voice says, I look up and see Smooth my stylist from last time.

"Smooth!" I say giving him a hug.

"Well it's the boy on fire"

I flinch at the name, me and Kim were the boy and girl on fire due to the fact of us coming from a mining district.

"I know you miss her"

"More than anything in the world" I say glumly.

"Ty wanted Donna to be the new girl on fire"

"They're trying to replace MY KIM!" I roar.

"Well Donna refused, she said "Only Kim Crawford will be the true girl on fire and that should be honored" So don't worry"

"She's okay that Donna" I admit.

Smooth nods "She's lovely, so anyways you and Donna are now being dressed in black but instead of fire they're be black glittery smoke"

I nod "Okay"

My hair gets trimmed, I get stripped naked and shaved, waxed, trimmed and oiled up.

I get dressed into a black leather suit with black glitter, my hair gets gelled into a quiff with black glitter.

"How does it feel to be back?" Smooth asks as he smooths my suit, which I have to mentally laugh at for the irony.

"Like a continous panic attack"

"I know you'll do well"

"Thanks you Smooth for everything" I say before giving him a hug.

"Thank you as well" He says before leaving the room, Rudy enters and drags me to where the other tributes are.

I spot Donna at the back of the line, she actually looked beautiful.

Her strawberry blonde hair cascaded onto her shoulders covered with black glitter, she was wearing a tight leather dress which showed off her chest.

She's has a pretty hot chest!

The dress at the bottom expanded outwards, but even with heels on by far she was still tired smallest tribute.

I walk towards her giving her a wink which makes her laugh loudly.

"You look beautiful" I admit.

She blushes "Thank you, not too bad yourself Brewer"

Rudy looks over at us and mouths 'Make Allies'.

Me and Donna nods and begin to look for Allies.

When a girl with similar color strawberry blonde hair as Donna walks up to us, I recognize her she's Claire Swarthmore.

From what I remember she's harmless, very similar to Donna infact.

"Hello my fellow least favorite!" She jokes to Donna making them both laugh, the two girls begin talking.

I make my way over to Brody Carlson and Sloan Jennings.

"Why isn't it the favorite circle?!" Erica snarls as she walks past.

"HATE her, the little capital barbie doll" Sloan grows before looking at me with a smile "Hey Jack I'm Sloan and this hear is Brody"

"Hey guy's I was hoping that-" I start awkwardly.

"Yes we can be allies" Sloan says giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"It'd be good to have a guy around" Brody jokes making me laugh as The light brown haired girl smacks him on the shoulder playfully.

"rude...Brody...Rude" She says before sticking her tongue out at him.

A pang in my chest goes of they remind me of myself and Kim.

"Hey you okay ally?" Sloan calls out concern in her eyes.

"Yeah sorry daydreaming" I say forcing a laugh.

I was actually fairly content I had 3 allies and possibly 4 depending on how close Donna and Claire become.

Jerry Martinez and Grace West walk up to us a nervous expression painted across there features.

"I think we have some more allies" Sloan sings.

I agree from what I remember all of my allies are fairly harmless.

Donna and Claire walk up to us.

"So this is our ally group" Brody says everyone in the group exchanges a smile but we all dread the truth we might end up having to kill each other.

"We stick together for in that arena, right?" Grace speaks up.

Jerry nods but stares at the girl from district 4, I think she's called Mika.

"Don't stare" Claire teases noticing Jerry's eye contact, the tall dark haired boy flushes red.

"Do. Not. Fall in love in that arena" I worn.

Everyone nods in agreement but it's too late I see the way Sloan and Brody look at each other.

Everyone gets dragged away to be placed onto their chariot.

"Make people love you" I advice wrapped my arm around her shoulder as she wraps hers around my waist as we set off.

We wait patiently til we're shown to the audience.

Donna blows kisses which I wink at the audience making them go wild, I clutch her hand and kiss it slowly before raising it into the air making literally thousands and thousands squeal, clap loudly.

I exchange a look with her before we get wheeled into the tunnel which leads us into the live stage for the interviews.

Until we get called up we all just wait patiently.

"What do I say?" Donna asks panicking.

"Calm down! Just talk about us being best friends crack some jokes you'll be fine" I say rubbing her shoulder.

The districts go in 1 by 1 but us being in district 12 we're last.

"Donna" One of the camera crew says pulling her onto the stage, I watch from the small tv in the room..

"Why Donna you look lovely" Eddie says making Donna smile.

"Aw, Thank you, you look quite good yourself"

He laughs "Why thank you, so your back for the second year in a row"

"Yeah it's becoming my second home" She jokes "I'll have to move to the capital soon enough"

The audience and Eddie join in on her laughter.

"So I hear you and fellow tribute Jack Brewer are close?"

And big pearly smile explodes onto her face "Yes, He's my best friend!"

"Aw, Really?"

"Yeah, honestly he's the best guy you'll ever meet and very good looking am I right ladies?" She says winking making the audience laugh.

I feel relief for her she's doing well.

After 10 minutes more of them talking, Donna stands up twirling her dress cause black glittery smoke to go everywhere once it's cleared my jaw drops, the once leather dress is now a black one which is puffy and glittery.

The audience and Eddie cheer loudly before Donna leaves the stage.

"You did it!" I say proudly.

"I know" The strawberry blonde giggles.

"Jack" The camera crew man says pulling me on to the stage, a loud cheer and wolf whistles go off.

I give the audience a laugh and wink before sitting down.

"Eddie! I've missed you!" I say ruffling his hair making him and the audience laugh.

"Me too Jack, Me too"

"Last time we saw each other, you had just won the games but you weren't a happy victor"

I nod "I lost my one true love in that arena, that's why I'm determined not to let my best friend Donna get hurt"

"We are terribly sorry for your lost"

"I just hope she's proud of me" I say sadly making the audience burst into tears.

"I'm sure she is, so how did you and Donna become best friends?"

I fake a big smile "Well I was in the victors village and Donna living across me she was just moving in but accidentally walked into my house" The audience laughs "And like you guys I couldn't stop laughing, she's dopey but adorable"

"That she is" Eddie says smiling.

"Can I say, thank you to all my sponsors Last time I love you all so much" I say winking and blowing a kiss at the audience making them go beyond crazy.

I couldn't believe how fake I'm playing it up for the capital but who cares they're loving it.

I leave the stage for a few minutes before all the previous victors go back up on the stage, we all have a moment of silence for those passed in the hunger games before we all link arms and grin at the audience.

"Our victors/ tributes for our 75th annual hunger games!" Eddie says making the audience cheer, me and Donna wrap are arms around each other.

**A:N Over 3 thousand words that's one heck of a chapter for me.**

**What do you think?**

**They will be Kick! But sadly obviously they won't be endgame.**

**What do you want to see happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Jack POV.**

_I feel someone's lips against mine, my eyes widen I see a blonde with tanned skin._

_I pull away to see Kim there, I tuck her perfect blonde hair behind her ear as I stare into her massive beautiful brown orbs._

_"I'm proud of you Jack" She says softly._

_I look down capturing a strangled sob "But I'm becoming a murderer again!"_

_Her small but strong hands grab my face "Win for me again Jack, But protect Donna out there"_

_"Why?"_

_"She really reminds me of your sister Posy, kind, gentle hearted but fierce if angry but would actually never hurt a fly"_

_I nod "She is like Pose, there's a couple Sloan and Brody they're just like us"_

_Kim's face hardens slightly "Warn them! Don't let them fall in love, just look how broken we are"_

_"I'm broken! Your dead!",_

_"Shhh" Kim says cradling my face planting kiss all over my face._

_"I love you so much Kimmy!"_

_"Love you more Jack"_

_I laugh before stroking her cheek "I seriously doubt it because I'm so in love with you"_

_Kim's face turns pale before blood dripping down her once white summer dress "Bye Jack!"_

I wake up sweat dripping in buckets down my face and body, I realize I'm shaking slightly.

I keep having the same dream.

But sometimes the conversation changes due to what's going on with me but in the end Kim always dies and IM ALWAYS HELPLESS!

"AHHHHH!" A loud pitched echo scream rings through my ears from across the hall, my brow furrows before I enter Donna's room curiously.

The strawberry blonde is thrashing, loud sobs coming out of her mouth.

"Donna" I whisper, I move closer and closer before awkwardly poking her.

Nothing in her state changes.

I hold her hand only to been flipped and thrown on the floor.

"OW! Bitch!" I mutter.

Donna shoots up, her hair wild and crazy, her eyes frantic with not much life in side,sweat on her face as she panted for dear life.

"You okay?" I grunt.

The massive green eyed girl looks around before grabbing something and switching the light is on, there she is sat in her bed mascara tear stained cheeks, wild hair, and holding a small knife.

"Donna it's just me" I reassure standing up.

"I'm sorry" She says her voice breaking, a nod in understanding before the short girl launches herself onto me dropping her knife.

"Shh" I whisper soothingly stroking her hair, I understand how it feels to be terrified beyond belief.

"I'm going to chase the crazy out of your head" I say say softly kissing the top of her head.

"Please do!" Donna Cries clutching my t-shirt.

"What are your dreams about?" I ask tucking a few curls behind her ear.

"I'm an viscous killer, and I can't control myself I kill everyone You, Sloan, Brody everyone else then I kill my own family, my mum, dad little sister"

"You won't do that, because when it comes down to it your still you"

"You have a little sister too don't you?"

I nod "I have two brothers and three sisters"

"Big family" Donna mumbles, I let out a laugh before I pull away.

"What's your sister called?" I ask.

"Annabeth"She says twiddling her hair "What are your sisters and brothers called?"

"There's Grayson, Posy, Rory, Dolly and Prim"

"All there names are beautiful"

I give her a small smile "I'm going to hit the hay, we have training early"

Donna nods "Okay, Thank you for earlier"

I flash her a smile "Were Allies remember"

I go back to bed, exhausted before I collapse into bed drifting into a dreamless sleep.

"Wakey! Wakey Sunshine" A voice calls making me roll over, I rub my eyes before opening them.

I see Rudy at the door before he chucks my training outfit, I quickly change into them.

I walk out my room into the dinning area, Donna is sat down her hair in a fishtail plait just like how Kim use to have it.

I clench my jaw before I sit down.

The strawberry blonde notices my glare and tilts her head in confusion "Have I done something wrong?"

"Your hair" Rudy says simply looking up from his bread wall.

Donna fiddles with it before realizing the style she quickly un does it and just puts it into a high ponytail.

"Sorry" She mumbles.

"Just don't do it again!" I snap before devouring some bread walls and orange juice.

"It was an honest mistake Jack" Rudy mumbles.

"I can't think or see anything about her during this time of year, especially like this" I hiss.

"Well enough that of the friendly talk let's get you two, too the training center"

Me and Donna nod following him out of the suite into the elevator , down to the second to bottom floor, the training center appears infront of us.

I see the rest of the tributes lined up, the official trainer called Truman.

"I'd introduce you to Each station but you're all familiar with what they are and what strengths they show, so explore on your looks and may the odds be forever in your favor"

I snort, The odds are never in our favor.

I make my way over to Sloan and Brody, Donna and Claire going somewhere else.

Not that I care, Donna means nothing to me.

Just some girl from district.

"Knife throwing?" Brody suggests, we nod and go to said station.

I grab a knife and throw it directly at the middle of the target.

Sloan claps in awe.

I smirk before high fiving Brody, as him and Sloan throw they're knives and just miss it by an inch of the target.

"Whats next?" I ask looking around, I see Donna on the floor people surrounding her, we all go towards her.

"You tried to stab me!" Donna accuses at Carlson Hunter the boy from district 5.

"I'm not stupid princess, it's illegal remember but don't worry in the arena you'll be my first kill"

Her massive sparkly green eyes widen, I quickly step infront of her.

"Not if I have anything to do with it!" I hiss.

"I'm going to take you down too Brewer"

And smirk grows onto my face "Not sure the public would want they're favorite being killed Hunter"

"Oh yeah Hunter" Donna says in a sassy tone snapping her fingers.

"Fine you two be best friends for now but when it comes down to it, you'd kill the other before yourself" Carson sneers walking away.

I turn around and hold Donna's shoulders "You okay?"

A pearly white smile graces her lips "Yeah thanks for defending me, you're a pretty good ally"

"And you" I say winking at her before going back to Sloan and Brody.

"I didn't think you two we're really best friends" Brody says.

"Huh?"

"I thought it was so Donna would get more sponsers"

I inwardly gulp "No, that little dwarf is my best friend" I lie.

The first half of the training session ends.

And lunch begins.

I sit with Donna, Sloan, Brody, Claire, Jerry and Grace.

"So Grace any boys back home?" Claire says giving her a cheeky grin.

Grace blushes giving Jerry a quick glance "No, the boys don't like me back home"

"I'm sure they do" Donna says holding her hand with a friendly glow around her.

"What about you Claire bear?"Sloan asks sipping her juice.

"Well the guy I came with is pretty cute but he won't like me"

"Well isn't this the insecure group" I mutter making Donna kick my leg, I give her a glare but she sticks her tongue out.

I dig into my freshly made soup and sandwich, yes you get both!

I engulf it quickly as if I was already in the games.

I need to set my mind set in advance, so I can win.

I HAVE to win for Kim!

But at the same time, if I don't win Donna needs to, she has the sweetest spirit just like my little sister Posy.

Donna in a way has molded into my kind of little sister in these past few days.

Annoying as hell but I want to protect her.

And I will protect her, I feel something squeeze my hands bringing me from my thoughts, I realize I must of subconsciously held Donna's hand in my thoughts.

We exchange smiles before going back to our food.

Lunch ends and training starts back up.

Me, Donna Claire and Jerry go to the survival skills station.

"What should we first bros?" Jerry asks rubbing his hands.

"Fire starting" Claire says grabbing stones and woods, we all take one each.

"So we rub until a spark yeah?" Jerry says as we all start rubbing them together.

"Yeah" Claire says just as soon as she says that her fire starts.

"We've got our own little flame" Jerry says winking at Claire.

Donna pretends to gag making me laugh, I give her a wink making her smack me causing me to fall into Claire fire.

"OW!" I cry as my arms burns tears in my eyes.

Donna quickly rushes me up and goes towards the first aid station, and adds cooling water to me.

The capitals nurses pull her away and add lotion before wrapping my arm in bandages.

After about 20 minutes they finish me off by giving me some painkillers, once I step out of the station I see Donna waiting for me biting her nails.

"I'm fine" I reassure her sensing her guilt.

"I mean we're not even in the games and I've already pushed you in a fire" The strawberry blonde says her voice hoarse.

"It was an accident" I say holding her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, so sorry" I then block her out because she continues rambling about nothing.

We quickly avoid the fire part of the survival station.

"How did you know about the water and that?" I ask curiously.

"My mums a healer" She explains.

"Must be why your so kind" I say softly making a massive grin explode onto her face.

"Hey! Your not soo bad yourself"

"I was a lot kinder but then I lost my hope, my sun, my Kim"

Donna launches her self into my arms and cradles me close before whispering soothing words into my ears.

She kisses my ears in a caring way, as if I'm her child who's just been badly injured.

"You're nothing like her" I note quietly.

"What was she like?"

"ANGRY, Fiesty and has a massive backbone never showed emotions"

"Well I'm a open book" Donna says softly.

**A:N its short but please answer these questions.**

**Team Donna or Kim for Jacks heart?**

**What do you think about Donna and Jacks relationship?**

**Favorite character?**

**Any couples you want to get together?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jack POV.**

Today.

Today this is it.

Today could very well be my last day.

Today we're going into the arena.

I go into my bedside table to reveal a little brown paper bag, written on the packet it said 'To Jack Good luck today this can be your token Love your ally...It's Donna by the way'

I laugh at the ending, only Donna. I feel warmth in my chest. Donna is like my little sister. I open the brown paper bag time to reveal A chain.

A chain which had the letters, 'G,P,R,P,L,D,K' on it

A note is attached to the chain.

"The letters on this chain stands for:

G- Grayson for your cheeky and quite the troublemaker little brother.

P- Posy for your adorable and gentle hearted little sister who always looks onto the world with hopeful eyes.

R-Rory for your clever, shy but would rather help me with my reading skills then play with his friends his, generous little brother.

P- Prim for your radiant, quick witted, curious little sister who like Posy always looks onto the world with hopeful eyes.

L- Laurie for your beautiful mother, who has raised 5 incredible and beautiful children.

D- Derek for your sadly departed father, i know I didn't know him particularly well but he once saved me from falling into the river.

And K- Kim for your beautiful one true love Kim, who is always with you as is your dad.

Love Donna, I really want you to win"

Slight happiness and much warmth circulate through my body even of today all days like my sister she looks onto the world with hopeful eyes that just want the world to shine through the darkness.

Smooth opens my bedroom door.

"What's that?" He asks curiously glancing at my chain.

I smile "A true friend made it for me"

"I'm guessing it's your token"

I nod "That it is"

"Okay! We need to get you ready" He says, passing me my uniform that's required to wear whilst in the arena.

There's flexible and waterproof, black and smooth pants with a v-neck black t-shirt with a black and red jacket.

I put my chain on underneath my t-shirt, I buckle up my military boots.

Smooth looks at me happily before the peacekeepers drag me inside the launching room, in which your launched into the arena.

Rudy walks into the room "You ready Jack?"

I nod "I'm ready, I'm making sure either me or Donna is leaving that arena"

The older man laughs "She said that exact same thing"

I smile "I'm sorry for being an ass earlier"

"Don't worry! Good luck" He says before giving me the tightest hug I've had in a while I hug him back just as tight.

"Thank you Rudy for everything you've done for me"

"What kind of Mentor would I be if I didn't help you at"

I laugh "A crap one"

"Oh shut up, I love you Jack"

"Love you too Rudes" I say smiling before I'm forced into my tube in which I'm launched into the arena from.

I'm suddenly trapped.

30 seconds in this tube makes me claustrophobic, I pant heavily, closing my eyes.

I feel my body come to a halt.

I'm back in the Arena.

My eyes search for Donna's, Brody's, Sloan's, Claries, Graces or Jerry's.

I find Donna and Brody they're on the platforms next to each other, we give each other a look to the supplies.

The claxon goes off, making me rush towards the supplies, I grab a backpack, and a pack of knives.

I hear the cannon, my blood freezes I see Mika for district 4 led on the floor, blood dripping from her mouth a spear in her back.

I feel someone grab my arm, I flip the person over to reveal Donna.

I've never been more relieved in my life.

I help her up before she drags me away, towards what it looks like a beach.

the arena is spilt into four, a forest, a beach, a volcano, and a mountain.

The careers all headed towards the forest.

Sloan, Brody, Claire, Jerry and Grace are all gathered next to each other.

"He's alive" Donna says with a toothy grin.

Three cannons go off.

We won't know until tonight when the tributes picture is in the sky.

"What weapons do we have?" I ask sitting down.

"A bow and arrow" Grace says.

"This pointy thing" Jerry says lifting up a spear nearly stabbing Donna luckily Brody pulls her down.

"I'll just take that" I say carefully removing the spear from Jerry.

"I've got Numchucks" Brody says.

"Knives" Donna says.

"I have a bow and arrow too" Claire says.

"I have knives as well" Sloan says.

"Same" I mutter.

"At least we're all protected" Brody says we all nod.

There's a rustle behind us.

I slowly turn my head around to see a massive wave come towards us.

"WAVE!" I scream loudly, standing up attempting to escape everyone following.

I fill my body being swept away, my ears fuzzy.

I choke on the water as I attempt to reach surface.

I can faintly see a cloud of red in the water, the waves calm down and I manage to reach the surface planting heavily.

I feel water escape my ears.

"JACK!" Brody calls frantically I swim over to him, I see a body in his arms.

My heart sinks it's Donna, I can see her once black t-shirt is now red.

"I-I got stabbed in the w-w-water" She gets out before screaming in pain clutching Brody's chest.

I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead "Shhh its going to be okay"

Jerry, Grace, Claire and Sloan come back to the surface and quickly swim across to us.

"Is she okay?" Claire asks tears in her eyes.

"She'll be fine" Brody assures, but he looks down at the girl in his arms with doubt.

And little parachute drops down, I quickly swim to it.

There's a needle, medical thread and bandages.

"G-Get me too land and I'll show you how to fix me" Donna says her lips blue, Brody starts swimming towards land Donna on his back screaming in pain every so often.

We finally reach the shallow bit of land after half an hour, Brody gently puts Donna on the floor, she's now sweating and an extremely ghostly pale.

I grab the needle and thread, but I can't Knott it through the hole, Claire gently does it for me.

"Okay, p-put the cream on first, o-only a small amount no-not all of it" Donna says clenching Brody's and Sloan hand as I put on the cream, the bleeding seems to stop, so I tell her.

"N-Now just sow my skin back together" Donna says, I flinch as I poke the needle through her skin, Donna sobs into Brody's chest as I sow her skin back together.

Once I've finished, I put more cream on and bandage her up.

"Good thing my mum's a healer" Donna breathes making us all smile.

Another cannon goes off.

That's 5 dead, 19 alive.

Scratch that another cannon goes off.

6 dead, 18 alive.

"Let's leave the beach incase another wave comes" Claire suggests, we all nod.

Brody puts Donna on his back, as we all start walking I frown as Sloan puts her hand in Brody's.

They're in love and one or both of them are going to die.

I look back at Donna who's asleep, resting her head on Brody's shoulder.

We walk into the forest, and search for a hideout.

"There's a cave" Grace whispers pointing towards a bundles of rocks we all nod and get inside of it.

Brody puts Donna on the floor between him and me, she's still asleep.

Something flashes through my mind, Don't let someone sleep if they've been in an accident.

"Donna!" I say frantically shaking her shoulders, making her shoot up, she holds her stomach.

"OW!" She cries slightly, before turning to look at me "What's wrong?"

"You can't sleep" I instruct.

"I'll be fine" She says snuggling between me and Brody but him and me share a look before lifting her up so she's sat up.

"I'm sleepy" Sloan says yawning resting a head on Brody's shoulder, her eye lids fluttering.

"Sleep then, Me, Brody and Donna will keep watch everyone else sleep" I announce.

Claire, Jerry, Grace, Sloan and Brody agree.

Before all the non lookouts snuggle up next to each other and begin drifting off.

"You guy's let them sleep" Donna grumbles, making me and Brody laugh.,

"I want to learn more about you Brody Carlson So tell me" Donna says facing the boy next to her, I lean in curiously wanting to know more about him as well.

"I have two little sisters Stella and Isabela, I live with my mum my dad died when I was little for sneaking out of our district for food, and I'm in love with the girl I came with" He says whispering the last part.

Donna bites her lip before pulling both me and Brody into a tight hug.

"So tell me more about you Donna because everyone knows about the famous Jack Brewer"

I nod in agreement, the capital literally knows everything about me, I poured out everything in my first hunger games interview.

"Well my mum's a healer, my dad's a baker, I have a little sister called Annabeth and if I'm being honest I never want to get married or have children"

"Why?" I ask.

"Because of the games" Donna says, we all share a look meaning when she said the games she actually meant. Them. The capital.

The cannon goes off, I look outside the sun is slowly going down.

A stone falls down.

Someone knows were here.

We quickly wake up the others, Brody goes to check it out.

And few minutes later, he turns to look at us shaking his head but an arm wraps around his neck.

Frank Bickle from district 7, is the one strangling him.

Sloan quickly jumps up, knife in hand

We all follow her.

I gulp when I realize the rest of the careers are here.

Erica Straffman district 8 grabs Donna, but the strawberry blonde flips her over straddling her, knife up to her neck.

"Try it" Donna grunts teasing Erica with the blade of her neck, Erica flips them over getting out her own knife, she attempts to stab Donna but my fellow district 12 tribute bites her arm making Erica drop the knife, Donna passes the knife to Jerry.

Jerry quickly turns around stabbing Ricky Weaver from District 6, Jerry knees him before Ricky collapses to the floor.

A cannon goes off, I look around at all my allies who are all alive, I sigh out of relief.

Kai Brewer From district 3, stabs my shoulder, I nearly scream in pain but I quickly remove the knife before stabbing him with it in his chest, the tall dirty blonde falls to the floor.

I stare at his body before the cannon goes off.

I'm a monster!

I quickly drop the knife.

I slowly look up and meet Sloans eyes, her hazel reassuring ones.

My eyes widen as I see Lindsay Hargreaves District 3 slams a knife into Sloan.

"SLOAN!" Brody cries escaping Franks grip, rushing to Sloan's side sobbing.

Donna pushes Erica too the floor, seeing red.

Donna throws a knife at Lindsay, the knife landing in her shoulder, she takes the knife from Rickys body before throwing it at Lindsay again hitting her other shoulder, Donna straddles Lindsay strangling her, Lindsay quickly grabs a rock but her hand goes limp.

The cannon goes off, Lindsay remains still.

Everyone looks at Donna, even the careers, her big green eyes fills with tears before she runs away.

I'm attempted to run after her but it might be better this way, that way I won't have to kill her.

The careers chase after her, probably seeking revenge for her killing their main fighter plus she'll be alone and vulnerable.

I turn my attention back to Sloan and Brody.

"Please don't leave me" Brody sobs loudly, Sloan smiles weakly.

"I love you Brody, I always have done"

"I love you too Sloan" Brody says kissing her passionately.

My heart breaks for the two, Claire, Jerry and Grace all hug each other and motion for me to join in which I happily do.

A cannon goes off.

My blood runs cold.

Sloan's breathing has stopped, her skin whiter than snow.

Brody shakes his head sobbing loudly, he grabs Lindsay limp body.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Brody roars before collapsing into sobs, we all capture him into a hug.

I can't help but let out a sob as well.

Sloan was my friend.

My funny, sarcastically, pretty friend.

I'll never forget you Sloan, never ever.

"Can we sing her a song before the hovercraft takes her?" Claire sniffles, we all nod.

"Just close your eyes

The sun is going down

You'll be alright

No one can hurt you now" We all sing between tears.

Brody sobs into my chest as the Hovercraft takes Sloan's body, we all sob along with him.

"Bye Sloan, we love you" Claire sobs.

**A:N that was heartbreaking to write about Sloan.**

**I loved her but sadly she needed to die for the development in the story.**

**How will Brody cope?**

**And Donna's gone.**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Oh yessss! I'm making KICK End Game! Wooooooopp! **

**Can't tell you how though x**


End file.
